


Tagu-taguan Maliwanag ang Buwan, Masarap Maghabulan Kung May Madadatnan

by todorokiz (orphan_account)



Series: Weekly Dose of Kaisoo [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bestfriends!Chankai, Bestfriends!Sesoo, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 16:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15295527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/todorokiz
Summary: Bestfriend ni Kyungsoo si Sehun. Bestfriend naman ni Jongin si Chanyeol. Kaya't nang maging mag-syota ang dalawang dambuhala, aba'y di ata agad magpapaubaya sina Jongin at Kyungsoo ng ganun-ganun na lang. Hanggang sa, naging buntot buddies sila sa date-escapades ng mga bestfriends nila at baka may mamuong di inaasahan? Ano kaya ang kahihinatnan ng kwentong tagu-taguan, habul-habulang #ProtectTheBestfriend ng ating mga bida?





	Tagu-taguan Maliwanag ang Buwan, Masarap Maghabulan Kung May Madadatnan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [friedchickai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedchickai/gifts).



> Pinakamahabang nasulat kong tagalog fic. Di ko aakalain na hahaba ng ganito. Salamat kay A sa dialogue sa isang scene dito wahahha. Salamat din kay R sa isa pang ideya sa fic na 'to.
> 
> Sobrang sabaw lang nito pero nai-enjoy ko isulat. Mahal na mahal ko po chanhun next to kaisoo, please support We Young single ng mga dambuhala lol.
> 
> Sana tumawa kayo at kiligin??? Parang ewan lang talaga 'to, promise. Huhu. Pero kung may gusto kayo sabihin, comment lang kayo at wag mahiya huhu. Gusto ko rin malaman thoughts niyo kahit maikli lang. Salamat po uli sa pagbasa kung babasahin niyo man ito.

Walwal Day. Pangalan nila sa araw na nagkikita sila tuwing mapa-Sabado o Linggo, kung kailan libre, kung kailan walang epal sa plano at kung kailan may dinadamdam ang isa at kailangan ng mapaglilibangan.

Nasa bahay ni Sehun si Kyungsoo. Chill lang daw. Yun ang usapan ilang araw ang lumipas bago ang nakatakdang araw ng pagkikita. Chill. Wala namang nagdadamdam, wala namang nangangailangan ng alak, tambay lang sa bahay ang trip nila. At ayun na nga, gamit lang naman ni Kyungsoo ang laptop ni Sehun at pinapanood ang epic video version ng Boom Boom na alay para sa Gilas Pilipinas vs. Australia.

Kaso, habang abala si Kyungsoo kakatawa sa pinapanood dahil kahit anong pagpigil niya ay di talaga kaya, mas abalang-abala pa si Sehun na nakahilata sa tabi niya at nakapatong ang paa sa nakatungkod na kabilang hita habang tumitipa sa cellphone at may ngiting nakakapanghinala.

"Hoy, Sehun, panoorin mo 'to oh. Laptrip." Aya ni Kyungsoo sa bestfriend niyang hindi man lang siya pinansin.

Dahil dito, napalitan ang nakangiting mukha ni Kyungsoo ng pagkadismaya kaya pinalo na niya ito sa hita para makuha ang atensyon nito.

"Ah!" Ingit ni Sehun, at sa wakas nakuha rin niya itong ibaling ang atensyon sa kanya.

"Anong pinagkakaabalahan mo dyan? Kinakausap kita di ka namamansin." Lumabas ang pagkabugnutin ni Kyungsoo.

"Manood ka lang dyan. Wag mo ko pansinin." Taboy sa kanya ng kaibigan bago dumapa at tumalikod sa kanya.

Tinabi ni Kyungsoo ang laptop sa lamesa bago lumapit bahagya sa kaibigan na nahuli niyang may katext. Napaangat ang kanyang kilay dahil aninag niya rin ang pagkurba ng labi ni Sehun habang panay ang tipa sa kanyang cellphone.

Di man mabasa ni Kyungsoo ang pinaguusapan ng kung sino mang kausap ni Sehun ay napasandal na lang siya sa dingding, tiklop ang kanyang mga hita at mga braso.

"Sino ba yang katext mo? Akala ko ba araw natin ngayon?" Pagtatampo niya sa kaibigan.

"Selos ka?" Sambit ni Sehun sa kanya kaya singhal si Kyungsoo at agad na dumapa sa tabi ng kaibigan.

"I love you too?" Ang basa ni Kyungsoo sa nakitang kakatanggap na mensahe ni Sehun. "I love you too? May kalandian ka na naman?" Dismayadong tanong niya sa kaibigan na agad tinago ang cellphone sa gilid at tumingin sa kanya.

"Anong kalandian ka dyan?" Tanggi pa ni Sehun.

Sabay na napaupo ang dalawa at mabilis hinarap ang isa't-isa. Subalit, sumilip na naman si Sehun sa cellphone at napangiti.

Di makapaniwala si Kyungsoo sa nakikita kaya't nakabuka lang ang bibig niya ng ilang segundo bago niya naisara iyon at nagsalita.

"Kailan mo balak sabihin sa akin yan? May kalandian ka na naman pala. Kayo na? Kelan pa? San mo nakilala yan? Babae ba yan o lalaki?"

Tumingala si Sehun sa kanya mula sa kakadutdot ng kanyang cellphone at ngumuso. "Sasabihin ko naman sayo eh. Lalaki 'to. Nameet ko from a mutual friend sa office." Bumalik ulit siya sa pagpindot sa cellphone.

Di pa rin makapaniwala si Kyungsoo na may kalandian na naman ang bestfriend niya.

"Tangina? Kaka-break niyo lang ni Joohyun wala pang three months, nakahanap ka na agad? I love you na agad-agad?"

Bumuntong hininga si Sehun at tiniklop na rin ang naglalakihang mga braso sa dibdib. Kumpara kay Kyungsoo, di hamak na mas malaki si Sehun kaysa sa kaibigan.

"Pre, nagkakalabuan na kami ni Joohyun, may gusto na 'to sa akin. Matagal na akong mahal nito tsaka di siya mahirap mahalin kung alam mo lang." Depensa ni Sehun.

Napatawa kaunti si Kyungsoo dahil sa kawindangan. "So easy ka lang ganon? Pano kung gaguhin ka ulit niyan? Tutungga ka na naman ng alak at iiyak? Di ka na ba natuto? Ano ba pangalan niyan nang ma-stalk ko sa Facebook. Mamaya budol-budol yan mapano ka pa."

Tumawa si Sehun sa inasal ng kaibigan at umiling. "Chanyeol Park. Sinasabi ko sayo, alam ko di siya tulad ng mga jowa ko noon." Pinakita ni Sehun ang litrato ng Chanyeol Park na sinasabi at agad humaba ang leeg ni Kyungsoo para titigan ito maigi. Kumunot ang kanyang noo nang titigan ang litrato at umatras.

"So ano 'to? Kayo pa lang ni Joohyun, naglalandian na kayo?"

"Kyungsoo," buntong hininga. "Pre, si Joohyun unang nanloko bago 'to umeksena sa buhay ko, okay? Di ako manloloko. Wala ka na ba tiwala? Tsaka, kasalanan ko ba kung ubod ako ng gwapo ang dali nila akong mahalin?"

Ginulo ni Kyungsoo ang sariling buhok at napabuga ng hininga. "So kayo na nga?"

"Oo! Kaming-kami na nga. Kaya nga niyaya kita dito pumunta kasi sasabihin ko din, pero bago ka umuwi."

"Kelan pa naging kayo?"

Ngumisi si Sehun at tumingin sa cellphone. "Kagabi lang."

"Tangina?"

"Oo nga, kagabi lang. Dapat nga ang sasabihin ko lang sayo, mahal ko na 'tong taong to, kaso di ko na kaya magpigil? Nagmomol lang naman kami kagabi. Tas alam mo yun, love you, love you tas ayun nagtanong kung pwede na ba maging kami eh di oo naman ako." Kwento ni Sehun habang tipa nang tipa sa cellphone.

"Nag-momol kayo?"

"Oo?" Tawa ni Sehun sabay smirk. "Sarap nga eh."

At wala nang nagawa si Kyungsoo kundi hampasin si Sehun ng unan. "Ipakilala mo yan sa akin harap-harapan! Next week na next week din!"

 

 

~^^^^^~

 

 

Kasalo ni Jongin ang bestfriend na si Chanyeol sa iisang apartment.

Pinapanood ni Jongin ang matinding sagupaan ng Gilas Pilipinas at Australia na trending sa Youtube nang marinig niya ang malambing na boses ni Chanyeol na may kausap sa cellphone.

"Ha? Di pa ako kumakain pano ba yan? Lulutuan mo ba ako?" Tawa ni Chanyeol. "Ikaw, kumain ka na rin. Anong oras na, masama magpalipas, hm? Sige na, sige na, kumain ka na muna. Kailangan ko na rin matulog. Matulog ka rin ng maaga. Goodnight na. Kumain ka ng marami para tumangkad ka pa." Pagbibiro pa ni Chanyeol bago ang tunog ng halik na alay niya para sa kausap. Ngumiti ito ng pagkalaki.

Nanlisik ang mga mata ni Jongin sa narinig kaya't tinaasan niya ng kilay ang kaibigan na nag-aayos na ng sariling kama sa kabilang dulo ng kwarto nila.

"Pre, may kalandian ka ba?"

"Ano ngayon kung meron?" Tanong nito pabalik.

Bumangon si Jongin sa kinahihigaan at tinitigan ang kaibigan. "Hoy, sino ba yan ha? Bakit di ka nagkukwento? Bestfriend mo pa ba ako, ha?"

Tumawa si Chanyeol saglit. "Kaya di ko kinukwento kasi alam kong magkakaganito ka na naman. At oo, may kalandian ako, pero di lang 'to landi, okay? May _kami_ na nga pala." Nag-unat ito ng katawan bago humilata sa kama.

"Ha? Puta, kayo na?" Di makapaniwalang tanong ni Jongin. "At ano? Kelan mo balak sabihin 'to sa akin? At sino na naman yan? Mamaya saktan ka na naman tas iyak-iyak ka?"

Napakamot si Chanyeol sa leeg sabay hampas sa binti dahil sa lamok na umaaligid sa kanya. "Pinakilala sa akin ng mutual friend namin. Tagal na, di ko lang kinukwento kasi di mo na naman ako tatantanan sa kakatanong mo. Tulog na nga tayo." Pumikit na si Chanyeol.

"Oy, oy, oy, wag mo ko tulugan. Oy, wag ka magpanggap, di pa tayo tapos. Concerned lang naman ako sayo eh. Marami ngang isda sa dagat, pero uso na dagat ng basura ngayon, bro, baka lasunin ka niyan. Oy! Oy, di mo talaga ako kakausapin?"

Ngumiti lang si Chanyeol sa kanya at humilik kinalaunan.

Suminghal si Jongin habang pinapanood ang kaibigan na matulog. "'Kala mo madadaan mo ko ng acting mo? Pakilala mo sa akin yang jowa mo, huh? Next week! Alam ko naririning mo ko. Next week, sinasabi ko sayo. Kailangan ko muna makita yang bagong linta sa buhay mo baka maubusan ka ng dugo kapag tapos ka na namang gamitin. Tch. Next week ah?" Duro niya sa kaibigan na wala pa ring sagot na binigay sa kanya kaya humiga na lang siya at pinatay ang ilaw bago nanonood muli ng kung anu-ano sa Youtube para makatulog.

 

 

~^^^^^~

 

 

Isang malakas lang na buga ng hangin at dumating na ang Sabadong pinakahinihintay ni Jongin at Kyungsoo.

"Uh, Kyungsoo, meet my boyfriend nga pala, si Chanyeol. Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, bestfriend ko since first year high school." Ngiting tagumpay ni Sehun bago sikuhin ang nobyo.

"Jongin, meet Sehun, my new boyfriend. Sehun, si Jongin, bestfriend ko since grade 4." Sabi naman ni Chanyeol sa kanyang bestfriend na titig na titig kay Sehun habang nakatiklop ang mga braso sa dibdib.

"So ikaw pala." May pagbabanta sa boses ni Jongin.

Kumurap lang si Sehun kay Jongin at medyo napataas ang kilay.

"Ikaw pala." Sambit naman ni Kyungsoo habang titig na nakatingin kay Chanyeol at pinagmamasadan ito maigi.

Nasa SB lang naman sila sa loob ng Trinoma mall at magkakaharap.

Sinipa nang sabay nina Sehun at Chanyeol ang dalawang bestfriend nila sa paa sa ilalim ng mesa kung saan napaaray ng malakas si Jongin at napasimangot si Kyungsoo kay Sehun.

Minatahan ng dalawa ang mga kaibigan dahil alam nila sa kanilang mga sarili ang pakay ng mga kasamang bestfriends nila for life.

"Di ko aakalaing mag-didate ka ng singtangkad mo." Komento ni Jongin habang nakaturo ang ginamit na tinidor sa kanyang cheesecake kay Sehun.

Bumuntong-hininga na lang si Kyungsoo at sumipsip sa iced coffee Americano grande niya at pinanood ang mag-jowa sa harap niya.

Umakbay si Chanyeol kay Sehun at ngumiti nang pagkalaki, animo'y mapupunit ang mukha sa ubod ng laki nito na abot hanggang sa matutulis na tenga niya.

Napaubo bigla si Kyungsoo dahil sumagi sa isip niya ang salitang duwende.

Natapon ang tingin ni Sehun sa bestfriend at tinaasan na lang ito ng tingin bago iniabot ang mga tissue niya sa kaibigan.

"Mas malaki, mas masarap magmahal. Ano ka ba, Jongin. Wala sa tangkad yan. Tsaka nagkakaintindihan kaming maigi ni Sehun. Lam mo ba, nag-rarap din to. Pwede na kaming duo para higitan yang Ex B na pinapakinggan mo."

Pumunas si Kyungsoo sa bibig at napatingin kay Chanyeol balik kay Sehun.

"Seryoso ba talaga kayo sa isa't-isa?" Bigla niyang tanong na sinakyan din ni Jongin.

"Oo nga, seryoso ba talaga 'to o joke time lang 'to?"

Napapisil si Sehun sa ilong habang napakamot si Chanyeol sa kanyang leeg.

"Seryoso 'to. Ano ba akala niyo?" Sabay na sinabi ng dalawang mag-nobyo at napaatras bigla si Jongin at Kyungsoo sa nakakagimbal na sagot ng dalawa. Parang praktisado ang timing ng pagsagot, pero hindi. At yung sagot, may diin at may paninindigan kaya nanahimik na ang dalawa.

Bunalik si Kyungsoo sa pagsipsip sa kanyang kape habang inuubos naman ni Jongin ang cheesecake sa kanyang harapan.

"Seryoso, kami, Jongin. Seryoso ako kay Sehun at papatunayan ko sayo, Kyungsoo na karapat-dapat ako para kay Sehun."

"Same." Tipid na sagot ni Sehun bago inumin ang latte na inorder at sinubuan ng tuna sandwich ang boyfriend na si Chanyeol.

Ngunit di pa rin nakakatiyak si Kyungsoo kay Chanyeol at ganun din naman si Jongin kay Sehun.

Kaya ang buod sa araw ng meet my boyfriend story na ito ay, ang walang humpay na pagtitig at pag-obserba sa nobyo ng mga bestfriends nila Jongin at Kyungsoo habang ang magkasintahang Chanyeol at Sehun ay panay ang tawa sa mga biruang tinatapon sa isa't-isa at mga kalokohang kaya nilang gawin ng magkasama.

Parang tuta lang naman sina Jongin at Kyungsoo kakasunod sa dalawa, hanggang sa napahinto sila at sabay napabuntong hininga.

"Tsk." Sabay na reaksyon at bugnot ni Kyungsoo at Jongin habang nakakusot ang mukha sa pinagmamasdang magsing-irog ng taon na papalayo sa kanila.

Dahil doon, napatingin sila sa isa't-isa at kumibit balikat na lang.

 

 

~^^^^^~

 

 

Isang Linggo matapos ang pagtatagpo...

"Di ko gusto yang boyfriend mo." Pag-aamin ni Kyungsoo sa kaibigang nakalatag ang mga paa sa desk nito habang nakasampa ang katawan sa swivel chair, hawak-hawak ang cellphone at tiyak katext si Chanyeol.

"Bakit naman?" Monotonong tanong ni Sehun pero nakangiti habang katext ang nobyo.

Umupo si Kyungsoo sa kama ng kaibigan. "Mukhang bad news. Mukhang may masamang balak." Simangot niya.

"Sabi nga di ba, 'Don't judge a book by its cover'. Tch. Di mo naman kilala, pero wagas ka makahusga. Tunay ka bang anak ng Diyos?"

"Kasalanan bang maging concerned ako sa bestfriend ko? Tsaka yang bestfriend ng syota mo, di ka rin bet nun para kay Chanyeol. Kitang-kita ng dalawang mata ko. Amoy na amoy ko pa."

"Lam ko." Sige lang ang text ni Sehun.

"Ha?"

"Lam ko ayaw nun sa akin. As of this moment, pre, nag-hohomily din bestfriend ni Chanyeol sa kanya." Nilapit ni Sehun ang sarili sa kaibigan gamit ang de-gulong na upuan at pinakita ang convo niya kay Chanyeol.

Binasa ng malakas ni Kyungsoo ang mga mensahe. "Mukha ka daw mukhang p-pera? Mukha kang pera? Ha?"

Nilayo ni Sehun ang cellphone at ngumiti lang. "Ayaw mo sa jowa ko, ayaw ng bestfriend ni Chanyeol sa akin, wala kami pake. Kaya Kyungsoo, kung ako sayo, chill." Sabay tapik sa balikat ng kaibigan bago pinagulong papalayo ang inuupuan at pinatong ulit ang mga paa sa lamesa.

Samantala, ilang kilometro ang layo sa tinitirhan ni Sehun ay ang payak na apartment nila Chanyeol at Jongin.

"Mukhang huhuthutan ka lang ng pera non, bro. In short, mukhang pera. Sa haba ba naman ng baba nun, isang tusok lang sa leeg mo, tigok ka na tas lilimasin na kayamanan mo sa bangko."

Binasa ni Chanyeol ang labi ng kanyang dila habang nakakatakot na tumingin kay Jongin, hawak hawak ang mahiwagang cellphone.

"Gago? Pre, ibahin mo 'to si Sehun. Pramis, pre. Sa lahat ng jinowa ko, iba 'to." Pagtatanggol ni Chanyeol sa nobyo.

"Tch. Sinasabi mo lang yan ngayon, pero wag ka tatakbo sa akin para marinig mo lang yung, 'I told you so' ko sayo."

Tumawa ng malakas si Chanyeol na ikinagulat ni Jongin kaya nahagisan niya ang kaibigan ng unan na sumapul sa mukha ni Chanyeol.

"Tangina ng tawa mo. Papatayin mo ba ako sa takot?"

Binato pabalik ni Chanyeol ang unan na naisalo naman ni Jongin.

"Jongin, pre, hayaan mo, kapag tulad ng mga gago kong jowa noon si Sehun, papabugbog ko 'to sayo. Tanim mo yan sa kokorte mo ah. Pero syempre," Umilaw muli ang mukha ni Chanyeol nang makatanggap ng mensahe galing kay Sehun. "Alam kong si Sehun na talaga. Gaya nga ng sabi sa 101.9, _for life_."

Binagsak na lang ni Jongin ang katawan sa kama at tumingala sa kisame bago nag-sign of the cross.

 

 

~^^^^^~

 

 

Hindi papayag si Jongin at Kyungsoo na kung mapano ang kanilang mga bestfriend kasama ang bago nilang mga nobyo.

Kaya naman, sinundan lang naman nilang dalawa ang magkasintahan at syempre solo flight silang dalawa. Walang alam sa pakay ng isa't-isa, hanggang sa, may lalaking naka-cap na itim, naka tshirt na itim at naka shorts at sapatos na itim ang umupo sa harap ni Jongin sa loob ng Jollibee tabi ng National Book Store sa Quezon Avenue.

"Oy, anong ginagawa mo dito?" Tanong ni Jongin sa kaharap na lalaki na nakatingin sa counter kung nasaan ang bestfriend na si Chanyeol na nakaakbay kay Sehun.

Napatingin si Kyungsoo sa lalaking kumausap sa kanya at nagulat nang makita rin dito ang bestfriend ni Chanyeol na si Jongin.

"Ano pa ba? Eh di sinusundan yung dalawa." Nguso ni Kyungsoo sa direksyon ng dalawa na umoorder na ngayon. Tumingin pabalik si Kyungsoo sa lalaki at tinaasan ito ng kilay. "Kaw ba?"

Binabaan din ni Jongin ang suot na itim na sumbrero at tinungkod ang mga siko sa lamesa. "Tulad mo, sinusundan yung dalawa." Smirk pa niya sabay alok ng mentos kay Kyungsoo.

Kumuha si Kyungsoo ng isa at tinapon sa bibig bago nanumbalik ang pagmamasid sa dalawang binabantayan. "Ayaw mo sa bestfriend ko di ba?"

"Di ba obvious?"

Bumungisngis si Kyungsoo. "Ay hindi, hindi obvious." Sarcastic na sagot niya nang maanigan ang dalawa na papalabas ng pinto. "Shit, shit." Tumayo siya bigla at huminga ng malalim bago mahinahong sinundan ang dalawa papalabas. Syempre, maingat si Kyungsoo sa pag-antabay sa dalawa para hindi mahuli. Nagtago muna siya sa isa sa mga kotse at pinagmasdan ang dalawa na sumakay ng taxi nang biglang may kumalabit sa braso niya.

"May dala akong kotse. Sundan natin sila." Alok ni Jongin na hindi tinanggihan ni Kyungsoo dahil una sa lahat, wala siyang kotse, at pangalawa, makakatipid pa siya ng pamasahe.

Sa loob ng lumang modelong Nissan Sentra ni Jongin ay napatingin si Kyungsoo sa loob nito.

"Aba, rich kid ba?"

Nagmaneho si Jongin na nakabuntot sa taxi na sinasakyan ng mga bestfriend nila.

"Hiram ko 'to sa ate ko. Ayaw mo rin sa bestfriend ko di ba?"

"Di ko bet. Nangangamoy bad news."

Kumunot ang noo ni Kyungsoo dahil di niya makita nang malinaw ang ginagawa ng dalawa sa likod ng taxi base sa galaw ng kanilang mga ulo. Mahirap talaga kapag malabo na ang mata.

"Fuck boy ba kayo?" Walang pasintabing tanong ni Kyungsoo na kinadismaya ni Jongin.

"Anong fuck boy ka diyan? Baka kayo ng bestfriend mo ang fuck boy. Or worse, miyembro kayo ng budul-budol gang."

"Aba? Fuck boy na nga, budul-budol pa. Di kaya kayo yun?"

"Hay nako, basta, ang alam ko lang, di ako mapalagay sa Sehun na yan. Mukhang huhuthutan lang ng pera si Chanyeol."

"Hoy, excuse me lang, pero di ganun kababa si Sehun para mang-gantso ng pera sa bestfriend mong malaki ang tenga."

Suminghal si Jongin. Di makapaniwala sa matalas na dila ng sinamang lalaki.

"Bakit nga ba kita sinama dito, kung pwede naman mag-isa ko na lang susundan yung dalawa?"

"Eh di baba mo ko, mahirap ba yun? Takot ka ba sa akin na baka sunggaban kita dahil apparently, mukha akong fuck boy sayo at miyembro pa ng budul-budol gang."

"Tsk." Napakamot si Jongin sa di pa naaahit na baba at tinabi ang kotse. "Ayan."

Agad namang tinaggal ni Kyungsoo ang seatbelt at tiningnan ng masama si Jongin. "Salamat sa ilang minutong byahe. Kung mukha akong fuck boy, mas mukha kang fuck boy. Dyan ka na nga!" Sabay balibag sa pinto ng sasakyan ni Jongin. Este ng ate ni Jongin.

Nganga si Jongin sa loob ng kotse at pinaandar ang sasakyan. "Ako? Mukhang fuck boy eh virgin pa nga ako?"

Napatingin siya sa side mirror at tiningnan ang maliit na lalaki na nakapamewang at tila sinusundan pa rin siya ng tingin.

Napalunon si Jongin sa takot kaya agad siyang lumiko ng daan at tsaka napagtanto na nawala na niya ang taxi na sinakyan nila Chanyeol at Sehun.

Sa kinakatayuan naman ni Kyungsoo, "Bastos din talaga yung lalaking yun no? Akala mo ang gwapo gwapo, chaka naman."

Nilabas niya ang cellphone at tinext si Sehun dahil alam naman niyang nawala na nila ang taxi ng dalawa nang makabangayan niya si Jongin.

san ka? - **Kyungsoo**

may date ako brb - **Sehun**

san date mo? - **Kyungsoo**

ttyl - **Sehun**

Mukhang walang mapapala si Kyungsoo ngayon kaya napagdesisyunan na lang niyang umuwi at sisihin si Jongin sa pagkasira ng plano niya sa araw na iyon.

 

 

~^^^^^~

 

 

Isang linggo ulit ang lumipas at nasa sinehan si Kyungsoo ilang silya ang pagitan sa likod nila Chanyeol.

Ngumangata na ng popcorn si Kyungsoo at imbis na manood ng mga trailers bago ang inaabangan na bagong MCU movie ay nakatitig lang si Kyungsoo sa ulo ni Chanyeol na nakasandal sa balikat ni Sehun na kating-kati na siyang hilain papalayo.

Dahil kay Chanyeol, wala nang oras si Sehun sa kanya at nakakapagselos nga naman talaga. Marahil, hoes before bros na talaga ang national anthem ng madla sa panahong ito.

Napatingala si Kyungsoo nang biglang may tumabi sa kanya. Sa dinamidami ng bakanteng upuan sa sinehan, bakit sa tabi pa niya tumabi ang isang gunggong na 'to?

Nagkatinginan sila ni Jongin at sumubo na lang si Jongin ng popcorn habang naka-smirk sa kanya.

Umiwas ng tingin si Kyungsoo at kumportableng umupo sa inuupuan.

"Di ka ba lilipat ng upuan? Katabi mo na ako oh?" Tanong ni Jongin sa kanya.

"Sino ba nauna dito? Ikaw ba?" Sagot ni Kyungsoo sa kanya habang pinapanood ang bestfriend na nakikipag-harutan kay Chanyeol.

"Sungit mo naman." Wika ni Jongin sa kanya. "Alam mo ba napanood ko na 'tong movie na 'to eh. Meron na sa internet."

"Tinatanong ko ba?"

"Chill." Tawa bahagya ni Jongin. "Di naman ako mag-iispoil. Nukaba? Di ka ba marunong umarte? Dapat kung may sinusundan tayo, dapat chill lang tayo. Normal conversation kumbaga para di tayo kahina-hina--"

At humalik si Chanyeol kay Sehun. Isang malakas na tunog ng halik kahit dampi lang iyon sa bibig. Asahan na kapag dambuhala ang boyfriend mo, malakas din humalik.

"Tanginang duwende 'to," Gigil na sabi ni Kyungsoo habang napahigpit ang hawak sa popcorn habang nag-uumpisa na ang pelikula.

"Tangina, yung ginintuang halik ni Chanyeol. Tsk."

Nabalin ang tingin ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin. "Ginto?" Bulong niya sabay subo ng popcorn.

Napatingin ulit sila sa mag-nobyo na abala nang nanonood ng pelikula.

"Ang halik, ginto yan, di basta basta binibigay kung kani-kanino." Paliwanag ni Jongin habang ngumangata rinng sariling popcorn.

"Makata ka ba?"

"Sabihin na nating oo? Literature major ako from the Pontifical University in the Philippines, U-S-T. Go Uste." Kanta pa niya bago tumikhim. "Pero grad na ako. Prof na ako dun. Kaw ba?"

Di akalain ni Kyungsoo na prof pala ang lalaking ito. "Di ka mukhang prof. PUP ako, HR ako sa BDO."

"Uy, nice. Nag-apply din ako dyan sa BDO noon, kaso di ako tinanggap. Wala kasi ako alam sa banking kaya bagsak interview ko."

"Ah, nice." Saad ni Kyungsoo bago tinuon ang atensyon sa pelikula, ngunit numanakaw tingin sa dalawa na may dalawang upuan na layo sa kanila.

Matapos ang pelikula at nagsialisan na ang mga tao sa sinehan, nagpatuloy pa rin si Kyungsoo sa pagsunod kina Sehun habang buntot niya si Jongin.

Humikab ang lalaki at napakamot sa ulo. "San na naman pupunta yung dalawa? Di pa ba sila tapos?"

"Baka mag-momol pa." Saad ni Kyungsoo.

"Ano? Momol?" Gulat na tanong ni Jongin habang sinusundan pa rin nila ang dalawa na pumasok sa department store papunta sa mga damit na panlalaki.

"Nag-momol na yung dalawa. Di mo ba alam?" Umirap si Kyungsoo at kunwari'y tumitingin ng mga damit pero pinagmamasdan lang ang dalawa ilang metro lang ang layo sa kanila.

"Momol?"

"Oo nga."

"Sino nagsabi sayo?"

"Si Sehun. Di ba sinabi sayo ni Chanyeol na higit pa sa ginto yung binigay niya kay Sehun?"

"Puta?"

"Nag-momol na nga eh. Kahit anong inis ko, nangyari na, eh baka mamaya ulitin, iuumpog ko talaga yang Chanyeol na yan sa inidoro." Banta ni Kyungsoo na may pagkagigil.

"Oy, baka nga yung bestfriend mo yung sunggab nang sunggab kay Chanyeol, nako, pag nagkataong nakita ko mag-momol yan, tatapyasin ko yung baba ng bestfriend mo."

Sinauli ni Kyungsoo ang hanger ng isang itim na damit at tiningnan ng masama si Jongin mula ulo hanggang paa, balik sa ulo. "Hoy, ikaw, nakakailan ka na sa akin ha. Ay basta, ayoko pa rin kay Chanyeol."

"Ayoko pa rin sa Sehun na yan." Depensa ni Jongin at nilagay ang mga kamay sa bulsa bago inikot ang mga mata sa paligid. "Teka, nawala na naman sila."

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo at nang tumingin sa kaninang kinakatayuan ng dalawa, ay naglaho na nga sila nang tuluyan.

"Ayan kasi, ang daldal mo masyado, nawala na naman tuloy natin sila!" Sinisi ni Kyungsoo si Jongin at huminga na lang nang malalim.

"Ikaw naman din kasi, ang lakas mo mang-asar sa kaibigan ko di ka naman inaano."

"Eh inaano ka ba ni Sehun?"

"Ayoko sa kanya. Eh ikaw ba, inaano ka ba ni Chanyeol?"

"Ayoko sa kanya. Mukha siyang playboy. Mukhang paglalaruan lang damdamin ni Sehun kaya bantay sarado ako sa kanya."

"Mabait si Chanyeol. Di siya manloloko o kung ano mang iniisip mo."

Napamasahe si Kyungsoo sa sentido at huminga. "Si Sehun din. Mabait din yan. Alam ko mahaba baba niyan pero di yan tulad ng inaasahan mo. Hay nako, pareho lang naman din tayo na overprotective sa dalawa, eh kung pagkasunduan natin na wag na wag na magsasalita ng masama sa kanila at sundan na lang natin sila at baka mamaya hindi lang momol ang gawin niyan. Mas higit pa sa ginto yun, di ba?"

"Oo nga." Sang-ayon ni Jongin bago guluhin ang buhok. "Tara na nga at hanapin natin yung dalawa at baka mag-momol na naman."

Hinanap ng dalawa sina Sehun at Chanyeol sa buong department store ngunit di na nila ulit ito nakita.

"Ayan napapala natin kung mag-aaway tayo lagi. Di natin malalaman kung nagmomol na ba yung dalawa o hindi."

"O mag-Sogo..." Dagdag bigla ni Jongin na nagulat din sa sinabi.

"Puta..." At napamura si Kyungsoo sa ideya na sa wala pang isang buwan na mag-boyfriend si Chanyeol at si Sehun ay madali silang babagsak sa higaan ng Sogo.

 

 

~^^^^^~

 

 

Sa isang buwan na sinusundan nina Jongin at Kyungsoo ang kanilang mga bestfriend ay madalas na silang magkasama ngayon.

Kumpara sa mga araw na patago silang sumusubabay sa dates ng mga kaibigan kahit lagi silang nauuwing biguan dahil lagi nilang nawawala ang dalawa, nasa ice rink naman sila ngayon sa MOA dahil nagyaya sina Chanyeol na sumama sila.

Nakaupo lang si Kyungsoo sa tabi at ayaw tumayo. Habang sina Sehun at Chanyeol ay tila mga batang nakalabas sa kanilang lungga matapos ang ilang libong taon na pagkakabilanggo. Nag-eenjoy sa kaka-skate sa buong ice rink.

"Akin na kamay mo." Nilahad ni Jongin ang palad kay Kyungsoo at tinitigan lang ito ng maliit na lalaki. "Akin na. Di naman namamawis kamay ko. Dali."

Dahil di pinalaki si Kyungsoo na mabilis sumuko, sinubukan niyang tumayo, ngunit hirap pa rin sa pagbalanse ng sarili, kaya umupo na lang ulit siya at nanlumo.

"Hayaan mo na ako dito. Dun ka na." Taboy niya kay Jongin, pero hinila siya nito patayo at ngumiti sa kanya.

"As if namang iiwan kita rito. Tara na baka mamaya mag-momol yung dalawa, ayaw mo nun di ba?"

Napakapit si Kyungsoo sa kamay ni Jongin at tiningnan ang dalawa na naghahabulan na parang mga bata. Sa di inaasahan, hinila ni Sehun si Chanyeol papalapit sa kanya at dumampi ng halik sa pisngi nito.

"Sige na hilain mo na ako mamaya di lang momol maganap." Muntik ulit madulas si Kyungsoo nang makita na pinalo ni Chanyeol si Sehun sa pwet pero buti na lang at napakapit siya sa dibdib ni Jongin.

"Tense ka no? Hay, wala na tayo magagawa, kanina pa nagnanakawan ng halik yung dalawa. At, nagpapaluan ng pwet."

Nilobo ni Kyungsoo ang mga pisngi at binuga ang hangin. Humawak siya sa kamay ni Jongin at inabala na lang ang sarili na matuto kung paano mag-ice skating sa tulong ni Jongin na ilang beses napahawak sa bewang niya dahil ilang beses siyang muntikang madulas.

Sa huli, hindi natuto si Kyungsoo mag-ice skating. Pero pinangakuan siya ni Jongin na sa susunod na gawin nila iyon ay tiyak matututo rin siya.

Wala masyadong ganap sa araw na iyon. Matapos nila mag-ice skating ay kumain sila.

Titig lang at nanahimik sina Jongin at Kyungsoo habang pinapanood ang dalawa na tawa nang tawa sa mga jokes at kwento ng isa't-isa na sa totoo lang, di maintindihan nila Jongin at Kyungsoo.

Siniko ni Kyungsoo si Jongin at nagtanong, "Ganyan ba talaga tumawa yan si Chanyeol? Parang mapupunit na yung mukha, pumapanget siya?"

"Oy, foul. Wala ako sinasabi dyan sa bestfriend mo tas nagsisimula ka na naman." Inagaw ni Jongin ang natitirang california maki na dapat kukunin na sana ni Kyungsoo.

Umirap na lang siya kay Jongin at ininom ang iced tea habang pinapanood ang dalawa na walang tigil sa pagtawa.

Pero di itatanggi ni Kyungsoo na masaya siyang makita na masaya at natatawa si Sehun ng ganito--walang pakialam sa paligid, walang pakialam sa sasabihin ng iba. Ngayon lang niya nakita si Sehun tumawa ng ganito--parang wala nang bukas, na parang ito na ang huling halakhak na magagawa sa buong buhay niya sa mundong ito. Napatingin siya tuloy kay Chanyeol na nanliliit ang mga mata habang nakikinig kay Sehun. Sobrang laki ng ngiti nito, tila ba wala na ring pakialam sa mundo dahil mukhang kaharap na niya ang kanyang mundo--si Sehun.

Pero inalis din ni Kyungsoo ang mga iyon sa kanyang isipan dahil ayaw niyang magpakakampante sa nobyo ng kaibigan lalo na't di pa nito napapatunayan ang sarili sa kanya na karapat dapat siya para kay Sehun.

"Lalim ng iniisip mo ah. Akin na nga yung number mo." Iniabot ni Jongin ang cellphone kay Kyungsoo habang ngumunguya pa rin ng pagkain.

"Bakit?"

Sumubo pa ulit si Jongin ng nilutong karne na binalot sa repolyo at ngumuya nang nakanguso. Nang makalunon, lumapit 'to bahagya sa tenga ni Kyungsoo at huminga roon.

Nakiliti si Kyungsoo bahagya pero hinayaan na lang niya iyon, kesa naman itulak niya paalis si Jongin sa sinasaluhan nilang upuan at gumawa ng eksena.

"Para ma-inform kita kung san pupunta ulit yung dalawa sa mga dates nila. Roommate ko yan si Chanyeol. Bigay mo number mo, dali."

Nag-isip saglit si Kyungsoo at napagtanto na maganda ang deal ni Jongin sa kanya kaya binigay din niya ang number niya sa lalaki.

"Ayan. Wag mo bibigay kung kani-kanino. Sagrado yan." Bilin ni Kyungsoo sa kanya na may halong pagbabanta sa kanyang mga mata.

"Grabe ka naman sa akin." Ngiti ni Jongin sa kanya bago ipakita ang pinangalan niya kay Kyungsoo sa contacts niya.

"Soo Soo?"

"Cute kaya." Sagot ni Jongin bago ibulsa ang cellphone.

"Cute ka dyan..." Bulong ni Kyungsoo. "Cute cute ulul."

"May binubulong ka ba?" Tanong ni Jongin sa kanya.

"Wala." Tawa ni Kyungsoo bago kumuha ng karne at binalot ito sa repolyo at kinain. Ngumiti siya kay Sehun at Chanyeol na nakatingin na pala sa kanilang dalawa ni Jongin. "Anong tinitingin-tingin niyo dyan?"

"Close na pala kayo ni Jongin?" Tanong ni Chanyeol sa dalawa.

"Huh? Hindi kaya!" Sabay na sagot ng dalawa.

Tinaas ni Chanyeol ang dalawang kamay. "Uy, chill. Bakit ba kayo defensive, nagtatanong lang naman."

Sumubo lang nang sumubo si Kyungsoo ng pagkain para di na siya asahan ng sagot ng dalawa.

Napatingin si Kyungsoo kay Sehun na may masamang ngiti na nakalapat sa bibig niya.

Lumunon si Kyungsoo tsaka sinubuan ng repolyo si Sehun para wala na sabihin ito sa kanya.

Samantala, panay ang sipa ni Chanyeol sa paa ni Jongin at di naman nagpatalo si Jongin kaya sumipa na rin.

"Tch." Sagot na lang ni Chanyeol sa kaibigan bago sinampa ulit ang braso paikot kay Sehun at bago sila kumuha ng selfie nilang dalawa.

Sabay na napabuntong-hininga sina Jongin at Kyungsoo.

 

 

~^^^^^~

 

 

Hindi natinag sina Jongin sa pagantabay sa kanilang mga bestfriend kaya linggo-linggo na ring nagkikita sila ni Kyungsoo.

Gaya ng napag-usapan, naging kapakipakinabang ang pagtetext ng dalawa sa isa't-isa at madalas, naka-kotse sila kung umalis.

Ngayon, isang text lang ni Jongin ay ang mabilis na paghanda ni Kyungsoo sa sarili.

Madalas, susunduin lang siya ni Jongin gamit ang kotse ng ate niya, pero  ngayon, kung saan papunta sila ng Divisoria ay nag-commute lang silang dalawa.

"Tinanong mo ba kung ano gagawin nila sa Divisoria? Anong trip nila?"

Umiling si Jongin. "Di ko tinanong. Umalis na agad si Chanyeol eh."

"Tangina, baka mag-hotel yung dalawa."

"May malapit bang Sogo sa Divi?"

"Pwede sila sa Recto may Sogo dun. Pero baka may iba pang hotel malapit dun. Mahirap na."

"Tangina, wala pang five months, sex agad."

"Oy, Jongin, virgin pa ba yang bestfriend mo?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo habang nag-aabang ng jeep pa-Quiapo.

"Yun? Di na." Iling ni Jongin. "Naka-ilan na yun. Eh si Sehun ba?"

"Hanggang momol lang yun."

"Baka di nag-kukwento?"

"Ewan. Hay nako, tara na nga. Pumara ka ng jeep, sumabit ka na lang kapag wala na masakyan."

Hinila ni Kyungsoo si Jongin sa tabi habang nagdaanan ang mga jeep sa harap nila.

Sa swerte nila, may umikot na jeep na walang laman kaya't nakasakay sila agad.

Nasa bungad ng pinto nakaupo si Kyungsoo habang tabi niya si Jongin.

Nagsakayan ang mga tao at mabilis na napuno ang jeep.

"Bakit ba ang protective mo kay Sehun?" Tanong bigla ni Jongin pagkatapos magbayad ni Kyungsoo ng pamasahe nila.

"Ilang beses na yun iniiwan tsaka niloloko ng mga syota nun. Ang bilis din kase magpa-fall 'tong kaibigan ko. Siya pa lagi bigay nang bigay tapos masasaktan din pala. Naka-lima na yan. Pang-anim yan si Chanyeol at si Chanyeol lang din ang mineet ko ng personal." Kwento ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin sa byahe. "Ikaw ba?"

"Pareho lang din. Ganyan din si Chanyeol. May pagkatanga sa pag-ibig kung minsan. Yung huling boyfriend niya pinerahan lang siya. Yung bago pa dun, puro alam mo na, yun lang kailangan. Di ko nga maintindihan, na kay Chanyeol na lahat pero sobrang malas sa love life."

"Kaya pala akala mo mukhang pera din si Sehun. Mukhang pera nga ba talaga kaibigan ko eh dadalhin lang din pala ngayon sa Divisoria." Tawa ni Kyungsoo bahagya.

Tumawa din si Jongin sa sinabi ni Kyungsoo at ngumiti nang taimtim. "Ayoko na masaktan si Chanyeol. Pero sa ngayon, okay okay na rin naman ako sa bestfriend mo."

"Di na mukhang pera?"

"Di na."

"Di na mukhang fuck boy?"

"Di na din."

"Eh mukhang budul-budol?"

Natawa ulit si Jongin at umiling. "Di na rin. Eh si Chanyeol ba sayo?"

"Ah basta ako, di pa ko panatag sa bestfriend mo. Hangga't walang napapatunayan yun sa akin, di ko sila titigilang sundan."

Tumawa lang ulit si Jongin sa kanya. "Kaw bahala."

 

 

~^^^^^~

 

 

Tirik ang araw at puno ng tao sa Divisoria.

Wala namang mamahaling dala ang dalawa kundi ang cellphone at wallet lang nila. Liban na lang kay Kyungsoo na naka-backpack at suot na ito sa harap niya habang sinusuyod ang mga tindahan sa pamilihan ng madla.

"Ano sabi? Asan daw sila?" Tanong ni Jongin na nakasunod kay Kyungsoo.

"Di mo ba tinetext bestfriend mo?"

"Kahit itext ko yun, di ako sasagutin nun. Sasabihin lang nun, ang gulo gulo ko."

Nang huminto si Kyungsoo, hinila nito si Jongin sa gilid at ngumuso sa direksyon kung nasaan sina Chanyeol at Sehun.

"Uy, anong binibinili nila?"

Kinuha agad ni Kyungsoo ang salamin sa kanyang bag at sinuot ito. Tiningnan niya kung ano ang binibili ng dalawa.

"Boxers ata?"

"Bakit dito pa sa Divi bumibili yang dalawa, pwede naman sa SM lang."

"May binili sila. Boxers nga ata." Pagsasang-ayon ni Kyungsoo sa sarili bago itulak ang salamin pataas ng ilong niya.

Umalis ang dalawa at dali-daling hinila ni Kyungsoo si Jongin sa pinagdamputan ng pinamili nina Sehun.

Laking gulat na lang ng dalawa ng tumambad sa kanila ang isang brief na may print sa likod na "Daddy's Little Boy".

Sa pagkakataong iyon, nawala ulit nila ang dalawa at kahit anong text pa ni Kyungsoo kay Sehun ay hindi na siya nireplyan pa ng kaibigan.

Napagod sila sa kakasuyod sa mga tindahan para mamataan muli ang mga kaibigan. Hiningal silang dalawa sa gilid at nagpahinga muna saglit.

"Pucha, may mga brief palang tinda dito na ganun?" Hinihingal na sabi ni Jongin bago lumayo bahagya para umutot.

"Ano sa tingin mo, Jongin? Tingin mo ba, di na virgin ang bestfriend ko?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo habang panay ang punas ng pawis gamit ang panyong dala niya. Ayaw na ayaw pa naman din niyang pagpawisan, pero para sa pinakamamahal niyang bestfriend sa mundo, kahit ano ay hahamakin niya para dito. Kahit na magmantika na siya sa pawis at init ng araw lalo na't itim pa naman din ang kanyang suot. Isang maling desisyon.

"Kung ako tatanungin, feeling ko, di na. First impression ko nga sa bestfriend mo, di na rin virgin eh."

"Shit, pano na lang kung may gawing barubal yung dalawa kaya bumili ng ganong brief?"

Tinawanan siya ni Jongin. "Overprotective ka rin ba sa virginity ng bestfriend mo?"

"May nakakatawa ba dun?"

"Wala naman," Ngiti niya saglit habang hinihimas ang tyan. "Ugh, tangina, ang sakit na sobra ng tyan ko."

Inihipan ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang bangs at pumamewang bago tingnan si Jongin na namimilipit at panay himas sa tyan. "May period ka?" Asar ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

"Gago. Na-ccr ako." Ingit ni Jongin habang sinusuyod ang kapaligiran para sa isang palikuran.

"Ihi?"

"Diiii. Ugh."

Natawa si Kyungsoo sabay kunot ng mukha. "Ano ba yan, ngayon ka pa talaga magkakalat?"

"Kasalanan ko bang natatae ako?!"

"Oo! Scheduled nga yung sakin! Ikaw, iresponsable ka lang siguro talaga. Dapat kinakausap mo yung tyan mo."

"Sinong nagsschedule ng tae? Sino ang kumakausap sa tyan para sa schedule na yan? Ano ba yan, Kyungsoo. Sa bawat sermon mo lalong nalalapit yung showing nito. Gusto mo ba talaga sa front row ng pagpapakalat ko? Ugh, tangina, lalabas na."

"Hayy," Kumamot sa ulo si Kyungsoo. "Tara, tara." Nandiri si Kyungsoo, pero arte lang naman niya iyon. Pinisil pa niya ang ilong tsaka hinila si Jongin para tulungan maghanap ng c.r.

May malapit na Jollibee na aninag nila, pero di na talaga kaya pang tiisin ni Jongin ang pananakit ng tyan kaya tumungo na lang sila sa public toilet na mas malapit na may bayad na sampung piso para sa dumi.

Kumaripas agad si Jongin sa loob na di ganoon kalinis, pero no choice na siya kundi ilabas ang dapat ilabas.

"Teka, teka, may wipes ako dito. Lagyan mo yung buong inidoro bago ka umupo." Iniabot ni Kyungsoo ang baby wipes kay Jongin na mabilis tinanggap ito at sinarhan siya ng pinto.

Dahil mabait na bata, este, na matanda si Kyungsoo, agad niyang tiningnan kung may tubig ang timba sa dulo at kung may tabo ba dito. Sa kamalas-malasan, wala.

"Anong klaseng c.r ba 'to." Bulong niya sa sarili bago tumayo sa harap ng pinto ni Jongin. "Jongin, saglit lang lalabas ako, hihingi ako plastic cup pangsahod ng tubig ha?"

"Geh." Tanging sagot ng lalaki sa kanya bago siya lumabas at nagpaalam sa bantay na babae.

Nakakuha si Kyungsoo ng plastic cup sa malapit na karinderya. Limang piso pa ang bayad. Walang patawad. Bumalik siya sa c.r kung nasaan si Jongin at kinatok ito.

"Sabihin mo kapag tapos ka na. Sasahuran kita ng tubig. Yung wipes ko wag mo ubusin."

"Hm." Sagot ni Jongin.

Naghintay si Kyungsoo ng ilang minuto at pinagtitinginan siya ng mga lalaking lumalabas at pumapasok ng c.r.

Yumuko na lang siya at binaba ang sumbrerong suot.

"Kyungsoo? Tapos na."

Mabilis na pinuno ni Kyungsoo ng tubig ang plastic cup at iniabot ito sa ilalim ng pinto ni Jongin. Sa tuwing iniaabot ni Kyungsoo ang plastic cup, nakataas pa ang hinliliit niya na ikinatawa ni Jongin bigla.

"Nandidiri ka ba?"

"Pwede ba kunin mo na lang?"

Nagpatuloy ang prosesong ito ng anim na beses at di nagtagal ay nakalabas rin si Jongin na ngayon ay pawis na pawis at nanlalagkit ang pakiramdam.

"Baby wipes ko?" Tanong niya habang naghuhugas ng kamay si Jongin.

"Uh...eh, naubos ko kase? Hehe."

"Bakit mo inubos?" Nguso ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. "Kakabili ko lang nun." Tampo niya pero inisprayan pa niya ang mga kamay ni Jongin ng alcohol.

"Bilhan na lang kita mamaya. Sorry na? Pinunasan ko pa kasi yung inidoro ang dumi kase tas nilatagan ko ulit ng wipes mo tsaka pinampunas ko."

Wala nang nagawa pa si Kyungsoo. "Eh yung tiyan mo? Okay na ba?"

Tumango si Jongin habang hinihimas ito at ngumiti. "Talagang nagsahod ka pa ng tubig para sa akin. Tapos nakaganito pa daliri mo." Ginaya ni Jongin kung pano hinawakan ni Kyungsoo ang baso at tumawa ulit.

"Pasalamat ka may wipes ako kundi puno ng germs yang pwet mo."

"Pero, thank you pa rin." Ngiti ni Jongin sa kanya. "Tara kain na tayo."

"Mamaya matae ka na naman ah?" Lumabas na sila ng c.r at naglakad tungo sa Jollibee.

"Di na no. Tapos na ang showing. Sayang lang di mo napanood."

Sinuntok ni Kyungsoo ang braso ni Jongin at tumawa. "As if manonood ako."

Tumawa sila pareho hanggang sa makarating sa Jollibee at kumain pareho.

Sa kabuuan ng araw, hindi muli sila nagwagi na masundan sina Chanyeol at Sehun at tinupad naman ni Jongin ang pagbili ng bagong baby wipes ni Kyungsoo. Not just one, but two baby wipes.

Galante ang Jongin niyo.

 

 

~^^^^^~

 

 

Sa paglipas ng mga araw, di pa rin kumbinsido si Kyungsoo kay Chanyeol kahit alam naman niyang napakabait nito kay Sehun at maasikaso.

Nakita na rin niya kung paano nito napapatawa at napapangiti si Sehun. Kung paano ito mag-alala at kung pano niya tratuhin si Sehun. Higit sa lahat, kung paano tingnan ni Chanyeol si Sehun na para bang ito na ang kanyang mundo.

Sa nilagi-lagi ba namang pagsunod ni Kyungsoo kasama si Jongin sa mga dates ng mag-nobyo, hindi pa rin makuntento si Kyungsoo at hindi na rin maintindihan ang sarili sa pagtuloy na pagsunod sa mga ito.

Pero tuloy pa rin siya sa pag-antabay sa dalawa at kinukumbinsi ang sarili na huwag huminto sa naumpisahan na pagbantay sa kaibigan.

San sila ngayon? - **Kyungsoo**

Text ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin para sa impormasyon.

Fishermall daw - **Jongin**

San tayo magkikita? - **Kyungsoo**

Bahay lang ako ngayon, sensya - **Jongin**

Bakit? Eh kung mag-sogo yun? - Kyungsoo

Almost four months na sila (o 5?) so wala na ko magagawa dun - **Jongin**

Di mo na sila susundan? - **Kyungsoo**

Di na. Kaya na nila sarili nila - **Jongin**

Hindi na sumagot pa si Kyungsoo. Dismayado ang pakiramdam niya, ngunit di siya maaawat at di mapipigil kung ayaw na ni Jongin alamin ang ginagawa ng mga kaibigan nila tuwing nagdi-date sila.

Nag-ayos si Kyungsoo at lumarga mag-isa. Di na rin siya tinext pa ni Jongin at naiirita lalo siya.

Mas malungkot pala kapag walang kasama, pero hindi na ito ininda pa ni Kyungsoo at tinext si Sehun kung nasaan ito.

San ka? - **Kyungsoo**

Fishermall sinamahan ko si yeol bumili ng pick ng gitara - **Sehun**

Dahil dun, sinuyod agad ni Kyungsoo ang mall para sa tindahan ng mga gitara. Nang maka-bingo at nakita ang dalawa na papalabas na ng tindahan ay tahimik at marahang sinundan ni Kyungsoo ang dalawa.

Nakakaburyo ang ganitong gawain nang mag-isa. Di tulad tuwing kasama niya si Jongin na nakakabiruan pa niya at nakakausap pa tungkol sa kung anu-ano na madalas ay patungkol sa mga estudyante niya.

Akmang sesendan sana niya ng text ang lalaki, ngunit natapos na sina Sehun na kumain at tumayo na kaya't binulsa na lang niya muli ang cellphone at sinundan ang dalawa.

Kung saan-saan pa tumungo sina Chanyeol sa mall bago sila tumungo sa labas at binaybay ang overpass patawid.

Nang matanto ni Kyungsoo kung saan papunta ang dalawa, napatingala siya at tiningnan ang pulang Sogo hotel na katapat ng mall.

"Shit." Mura ni Kyungsoo at napahinto sa paglakad nang pumasok ang dalawa sa loob.

Hindi mapakali si Kyungsoo sa natuklasan kaya mabilis din niyang tinawagan si Jongin para dito.

Sumagot si Jongin matapos ang pangatlong tawag ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

"Hello?"

"Tangina, pumunta ka dito ngayon na. Pumasok sila sa Sogo. Dalian mo."

"Hay. Sige sige. Pupunta na ako dyan. Hintayin mo ko bago ka pumasok diyan."

"Sige. Sa Jollibee ako maghihintay. Dalian mo."

Dumiretso agad si Kyungsoo sa katabing Jollibee ng Sogo. Umorder muna siya ng spaghetti at fries at kumain habang hinihintay si Jongin

Naka-kotse ka ba? - **Kyungsoo**

Commute lang. Wala naman traffic. Siguro in 20-25 mins dyan na ako - **Jongin**

"Di ka kasi samasama ayan, nag-Sogo tuloy. Tss." Kausap ni Kyungsoo sa sarili bago humigop muli ng spaghetti at inubos na ang pagkain.

Ilang saglit din, dumating na si Jongin at kinawayan niya ito para makita siya.

"Tara na," Wika ni Jongin at agad tumayo si Kyungsoo at sinundan palabas ang lalaki.

"Pupunta ka rin pala kapag nag-Sogo na yung dalawa."

"Samahan na kita. Weird shit kapag mag-isa ka lang nag-check in."

"So ano pinaparating mo?"

"Baka isipin nila mag-solo flight ka."

"Gago." Irap ni Kyungsoo sa lalaki at pumasok na sila sa loob ng hotel.

First step, kailangan nila ng kwarto. Imbis na si Jongin ang kumausap sa in-charge sa rooms,  pinigilan ito ni Kyungsoo at tiningnan ito ng 'ako na bahala'.

Tumabi si Jongin at nakinig na lang.

"May nag check-in dito na dalawang lalaking matangkad di ba?"

"Meron po, Sir." Sagot ng babae.

"Available ba yung kwarto sa tabi nila?"

Chineck ng babae ang rooms na nakuha na at tumango ito. "Available pa po yung deluxe room sa tabi nila, Sir. Mag-checheck in po ba kayo?" Tumingin ang babae kay Jongin sabay balik kay Kyungsoo.

"Oo. Magkano ba?"

Inabutan ni Kyungsoo ang babae ng bayad at kinuha na rin ang susi rito. Pero bago pa sila makaalis ni Jongin, nagtanong ng nakakagimbal ang babae.

"Mag-boyfriend po ba kayo?" Nahihiya pang tanong ng babae.

Umiling si Kyungsoo. "Mag-thethesis lang kami dito. Sagabal sa bahay eh."

"Huh? Anong thesis ka dyan, eh graduate na ako." Sagot ni Jongin na ikinakamot ng batok ni Kyungsoo dahil sa katangahan ng lalaki.

Tumawa ang babae sa harap nila at ngumiti sa kanila. "Wag na po kayo mahiya kung mag-boyfriend kayo. Marami din po ditong nag-checheck in na mag-boyfriend pero bihira po yung mga gwapong tulad niyo." Paliwanag ng babae.

Sinipa ni Kyungsoo si Jongin dahil hindi ito marunong maki-ride. Tumungo sila sa elevator ng hotel at silang dalawa ang laman nito patungo sa kanilang floor.

"Bakit di ka sumakay sa akin kanina? Ayan tuloy, tingin nung babae syota kita." Pagalit na sabi ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin na nakangiti lang sa kanya.

"Kahit naman sabihin mong thesis mates lang tayo, di naman tayo paniniwalaan nun. Di na tayo mukhang college, Soo. Tingnan mo, di pa ko nag-aahit oh?" Hinaplos niya ang patubong balbas at bigote niya.

Tiningnan lang siya ni Kyungsoo nang masama. "Ngayon aakalain din nun na may gagawin tayo dito."

"Ikaw nagsabi niyan, hindi siya." Sagot ni Jongin sa kanya na may ngising nakakairita sa paningin ni Kyungsoo.

"Ewan."

Nakadating din sila sa kanilang floor at hinanap ang kwarto nila Chanyeol at Sehun.

Sumunod lang si Jongin sa likod ni Kyungsoo at pinanood ang lalaki na idikit ang tenga sa pinto ng kwarto nila Chanyeol.

"May naririnig ka ba?" Tanong ni Jongin habang nakasandal sa dingding at humikab.

Sumuko rin si Kyungsoo sa pakikinig dahil wala rin naman siyang marinig na kung ano sa loob.

"Sound proofed ba mga kwarto dito?"

Kumibitbalikat si Jongin at tinanong ang susi. "Akin na yung susi. Inaantok na ako."

Binigay naman ito ni Kyungsoo sa kanya at binuksan ni Jongin ang kwarto nila para sa gabing iyon.

Sa gulat ni Kyungsoo, iisa lang ang kama na naroroon, pero hindi na niya ito pinansin pa at umupo na lang sa gilid nito.

"Uy may T.V rin pala. Nice." Komento ni Jongin bago tinapon ang sarili sa kama.

"Tulog ka na, antok ka na di ba?"

"Deh, nawala na antok ko. Okay rin pala dito sa Sogo."

"Wala ka na ba talaga pakialam kung nag-sesex yung dalawa sa kabila?"

Tinungkod ni Jongin ang braso at nilapat ang ulo dun bago tumingin kay Kyungsoo. "Hm? Hm.." Pag-iisip muna niya. "Wala na ako magagawa kung ginagawa nila yun. Tsaka okay naman na din ako kay Sehun. Kaya okay na ang lahat sa akin. Bakit di mo pa rin ba mapagkatiwalaan yung bestfriend ko?"

"Hindi naman sa walang tiwala, pero, ayoko mawala virginity ni Sehun sa walang kwentang tao."

"Sus, di na virgin yun sinasabi ko sayo. Virgin ka pa no?"

"Ikaw ba?"

"Ako una nagtanong, so ikaw muna sumagot."

Tumango si Kyungsoo. "Ikaw?"

"Ano tingin mo?" Nilapit ni Jongin ang sarili kay Kyungsoo na nakatingala at nag-iisip ng isasagot.

"Hindi na. Mukhang dami mo na nga experience. Sa mukhang yan na meron ka, panigurado, marami ka nang kinama."

"Ha? Ano ba meron sa mukhang 'to na sinasabi mo?" Tawa ni Jongin sa kanya at halatang nag-eenjoy sa question and answer portion nila sa gabing iyon.

"Gwapo ka, matangkad, malaki yung katawan. Panigurado chick boy ka rin." Paghihinuha ni Kyungsoo sa lalaki na ikinatawa ng malakas ni Jongin hanggang sa hawak-hawak na nito ang tyan kakahalakhak. "Gwapo pala. Type mo ko no?"

Ngumuso si Kyungsoo at umiwas ng tingin.

"Sorry," pagtatawa pa rin ni Jongin. "Natawa lang talaga ako." Bumuga ito ng hininga nang pagkalakas bago umupo nang maayos sa tabi ni Kyungsoo at umiling-iling.

"Mali ka."

"Ha?" Gulat na sabi ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

"Virgin pa ako, gagi. Maniwala ka't sa hindi. NBSB ako. Girlfriend? Nah. Mas prefer ko lalaki." Amin ni Jongin sa kanya.

"Joker ka rin eh no?" Tawa ni Kyungsoo dahil hindi siya makapaniwala sa inamin ni Jongin.

"Hala, totoo nga. Kahit tanungin mo pa si Chanyeol."

"Pano ko tatanungin eh baka mamaya nag-momomol yung dalawa o worse sex." Gigil pa ring sabi ni Kyungsoo tungkol kay Chanyeol sa ideya na may kababalaghang ginagawa ang dalawa sa kabilang kwarto.

"Totoo nga. Virgin pa ako. Pero may alam ako pero di ko triny. Ang alam ko lang talaga gawin sa buhay, matulog o magbasa. Yun lang. Ikaw ba? Nagka-syota ka na no?" Siko ni Jongin sa kanya.

Bumuntong hininga si Kyungsoo. "Eto ba talaga pag-uusapan natin ngayong gabi?"

"Ano gusto mo, gambalain natin yung dalawa sa kabila? Eh di nagalit yun pag nalaman nilang sinusundan natin sila palagi."

"Nagka-girlfriend na ako. Umabot din ng 1 year. Kaso nakipag-break, masyado daw ako clingy kaya ever since, di na ako naghangad ulit ng jowa. Awat muna."

"Pano kung may dumating? Wala naman masama sa pagiging clingy. Weird naman ng ex mo."

Natapon ang tingin niya kay Jongin na nakatitig sa kanya. Tinitigan naman din niya ito at nginitian. "Weird nga. Pake ba niya kung clingy ako eh ganito ako. Hm. Pero kapag may dumating, thank you, pero sa ngayon, walang dadating. Boring ko kaya. Natatakot pa yung iba sa akin. Kaya wala rin nanliligaw. Wala rin naman akong maligawan, wala ako mahanap na gusto ko eh."

"Di ka naman boring ah? Nakakatawa ka kaya mang-asar minsan." Komento ni Jongin tungkol sa kanya.

Tumawa si Kyungsoo sa sinabi ng lalaki at medyo nanlambot dito. "Mambobola ka rin ba?"

"Uy, hindi ah. Totoo yun."

"Tch. Pero di mo ako sinamahan kanina. Nakakaburyo ako kasama no?"

"Di nga. Ayoko na rin talaga sundan yung dalawa. Panatag na ako kay Sehun. At mas panatag ako kasi bestfriend mo siya. May tiwala ako sayo, kaya may tiwala rin ako sa kanya." Wika ni Jongin na may gwapong ngiti sa labi. "Di ka boring. Kung boring ka, malamang di rin kita sasamahan dito."

Tumingin si Kyungsoo sa sahig at ngumiti roon. "Akala ko isang rason kung bakit ayaw mo na sumama kasi nabuburyo ka na sa akin."

"Hindi no," May gusto pa sanang sabihin si Jongin sa kanya pero pinagpaliban na lang niya. "Wag ka masyado mag-isip. Masaya ka kasama, okay? So ngayon, isa lang ang kama, sino matutulog dito?"

Tumingin si Kyungsoo sa kanilang inuupuang kama tinantsa ang laki nito kung kakasya ba silang dalawa roon.

"Wag ka na mahiya. Magtabi na tayo." Paninigurado ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin.

"Sigurado ka?"

Tumango ulit si Kyungsoo at ngumiti. "Oo nga. Wag ka na magtanong baka magbago pa isip ko."

 

 

~^^^^^~

 

 

Alas-dose na ng gabi at nakahiga na ang dalawa sa iisang kama.

"Inaantok ka na ba?" Tanong ni Jongin sa kasama.

"Di pa."

"Buksan ko lang yung TV tingnan ko kung cable."

Binuksan ni Jongin ang TV at natagpuang cable ito. Nagdiwang ang lalaki saglit bago sinuyod ang mga channels na available.

Sa ilang minutong pamimili ng channel ay laking gulat niya nang mapadpad siya sa isang channel na di niya lubos na aakalaing nag-eexist sa cable tv.

Nabalin ang tingin ni Kyungsoo sa tv nang makarinig ng tunog ng halik.

"Ano yan?"

"Porn ata?"

Pinanood ng dalawa ang pananabik ng dalawang karakter sa pinapanood hanggang sa mauwi to sa kama at hubo't hubad na ang dalawa.

Nilipat agad ni Jongin ang channel at napakurap. "May porn channel? Ganun ba?"

"Kung maka-react ka parang di ka nakanood ng porn." Nanumbalik si Kyungsoo sa panonood niya sa Youtube ng kung anu-ano.

"Nagulat lang ako. May porn channel pala sa cable?"

"Siguro sa iba meron nga. Tsaka Sogo 'to, Jongin. Ano bang inaasahan mo? Panay anime sa cable?"

Sa huli, pinatay na lang ni Jongin ang TV at sumilip sa pinapanood na cat videos ni Kyungsoo.

"Mahilig ka sa pusa?"

"Hm. Oo. May kuting ako sa bahay tapos dalawang poodles. Eto sila." Pinakitaan niya si Jongin ng litrato niya kasama ang mga alagang aso at pusa. May mga solo rin ang bawat alaga niya. "Yung kuting, si Shiro, yung mga aso ko eto, si Hoochoo, tapos si Meokmul."

"Ang cute naman nila." Saad ni Jongin at nginitian lang siya ni Kyungsoo.

Panay ang swipe ni Kyungsoo sa cellphone at na-swipe niya ito sa kanyang selfie na kuha niya sa banyo nila sa bahay. Mabilis itong inexit agad ni Kyingsoo at natawa na lang.

"Cute mo dun." Sabi ni Jongin habang nakatitig sa kanya.

"Ha? Ano? Yung mga aso?" Tanggi pa niya kahit alam naman niyang nakita ni Jongin ang selfie niya at siya ang sinasabihang cute nito.

Tumawa si Jongin at tumango. "Oo na. Yung mga alaga mo yung cute."

Bumungisngis si Kyungsoo at nanliit ang mga mata.

Sumunod, si Jongin naman ang nagpakilala ng mga alaga niya ring aso at umimot ang usapan nila sa mga alaga hanggang sa manood sila ng cat at dog videos sa Youtube hanggang makatulog.

 

 

~^^^^^~

 

 

Matapos ang Sogo-escapade nila Kyungsoo at Jongin, napagtanto ni Kyungsoo na kahit anong gawin niyang pagbuntot sa bestfriend niyang in love na in love sa bestfriend ni Jongin, ay alam niyang wala siyang mapapala rito, kaya naman tinigil na rin niya ang kahibangan sa pagsunod sa dalawa at ginamit na lang ang araw ng Sabado at Linggo sa pagpapahinga.

Ganun din si Jongin sa sarili.

 

 

~^^^^^~

 

 

Sa wakas, nagkaroon ulit ng panahon si Kyungsoo ma-solo si Sehun.

Kumakain sila ng Tonkatsu sa isang Japanese restaurant sa SM North at libre ito ni Sehun sa kanya. Pambawi daw para sa mga panahong dapat walwal day lang nilang dalawa.

"Pupunta kami sa Tokyo ni Chanyeol sa 25. Monthsary. 6 months na."

Huminto si Kyungsoo sa pagsubo ng pagkain. "Ano?"

"Ako at si Chanyeol, sa Tokyo sa 25 monthsary." Ngisi ni Sehun bago sumubo ng pagkain.

"Teka, akala ko ba tayong dalawa muna ang dapat makapunta dun? Inuna mo ba boyfriend mo kaysa sa bestfriend mo?"

Nginitian lang siya ni Sehun at binigyan ng finger heart. "Next time solid, tayo lang. Promise."

Napahilamos na lang ng mukha si Kyungsoo gamit ang kaliwang kamay at umiling.

"Wag mo kalimutan pasalubong ko ah?"

"Chocolates? Noted na. Nasa budget ko yang pasalubong ko sayo. Uwian pa kita ng nendroid ng Prince of Tennis kung gusto mo."

"Dami mo ata pera ngayon?"

"Syempre joke lang yung nendroid. Mahal kaya nun. Chocolates lang."

"Tch. Asa akong bibilhan mo ko ng nendroid."

"Kuripot ko ba?" Tawa ni Sehun bigla.

"Salamat galante ka ngayon?"

"Ngayon lang talaga."

"Bakit ba ako nagkaron ng kuripot na bestfriend at ikaw pa." Saad ni Kyungsoo na pabiro at nagtawanan lang sila ni Sehun.

 

 

~^^^^^~

 

 

Samantala, nasa apartment lang ang tandem na Chanyeol at Jongin.

Nakahilata lang naman sila sa sari-sarili nilang kama at nakatingin sa kisame.

"Musta na kayo ni Sehun?"

"Ayos lang, masarap magmahal." Sagot ni Chanyeol.

"Masarap?" Diin ni Jongin sa kaibigan. "Saan?"

"Sa lahat ng aspeto. Masarap mahalin in short at magsarap magmahal sa isang tulad ko."

"Aba, hulog na hulog ka talaga. Anim na buwan na di ba?"

"Oo, sa 25."

"Ano balak?"

"Tokyo."

"Japan?" Gulat na sabi ni Jongin at humarap sa direksyon ni Chanyeol. "Mag-jajapan kayo?"

"Oo. Monthsary eh. Tokyo na."

"Libre mo?"

"Sana, kaso ayaw ni Sehun. Matagal na rin pala siya nag-iipon pampunta dun. So kkb kami."

"Nice." Tango ni Jongin dahil akala niya peperahan na naman ang bestfriend niya pagdating sa pag-oout of town. "Pasalubong ko lista mo."

"Nasa listahan ko na pre, wag ka mag-alala. I got you, bro."

 

 

~^^^^^~

 

 

Mabilis na dumating ang 25 at nakaalis na ang mag-nobyong tinawag na ni Kyungsoo na Chanhun.

Dalawang araw din ang lumipas at panay na ang pag-send ni Sehun sa kanya ng mga litrato sa Japan.

Naiinggit man at nagseselos na rin, wala nang magagawa pa si Kyungsoo kundi suportahan ang kaibigan. Tutal, masaya naman ito sa piling ng boyfriend na si Chanyeol na alam niyang aalagaan siya sa banyagang lugar.

Maya't-maya ay nakatanggap ng text si Kyungsoo galing kay Jongin.

Busy? - **Jongin**

Di naman - **Kyungsoo**

Tara labas? - **Jongin**

Ge - **Kyungsoo**

 

 

~^^^^^~

 

 

Nagkita ang dalawa sa Trinoma at meeting place nila ang food court sa Landmark.

"Tagal din natin di nagkita." Panimula ni Jongin. Magkaharap sila ni Kyungsoo ngayon at terno pang plaid shirt ang suot.

"Gaya-gaya ka ng suot." Komento ni Kyungsoo nang mapansin ang terno nilang blue plaid shirt. Kung kay Jongin nakabutones ito, si Kyungsoo naman, dinoble niya ito sa itim niyang t-shirt.

"Oo nga no? Terno tayo. Couple shirt."

Natawa lang si Kyungsoo. "Ano balita ni Chanyeol sayo sa Japan?"

"Nag-arcade sila ni Sehun tapos nag-sauna." Pinakita pa ni Jongin ang convo nila ni Chanyeol sa kanya. At nakita rin ni Kyungsoo ang mensahe ng lalaki na nagsasabi na _Ang saya saya ko, ang saya saya niya kasama._

Di na napigilan ni Kyungsoo ang ngiting nagbabadyang sumakop sa kanyang mukha at sinabing, "Masaya siya kasama si Sehun?"

Tumango si Jongin at ngumiti. "Oo, masayang masaya. Alam mo, ngayon lang yan nagsabi sa akin ng ganyan. Kaya wala na kong inaalala. Kahit parehong dambuhala yang dalawa, bagay na bagay naman sila."

Isang hugis pusong ngiti ang kumurba sa mukha ni Kyungsoo, "Di na rin ako nangangamba. Kung ano man ang mangyari dyan sa dalawa, kukutusan ko sila pareho."

"Ako rin. Ayoko mag-break yang dalawa, kundi paguumpugin ko yung dalawa hanggang matauhan." Ngisi ni Jongin na napakaganda at tawa naman ni Kyungsoo na napaka-anghel kung titingnan.

 

 

~^^^^^~

 

 

Nanood ng sine ang dalawa at nilibot ang buong mall para kumain ng kung anu-ano hanggang sa mapagod at mabusog sila.

Bumili rin si Kyungsoo ng cute na mga ballpens sa National Bookstore hanggang sa matunton nila ang SM North at bumili sila ng milktea sa Coco.

Naglibot ulit sila habang umiinom at nag-kukwentuhan. Napunta ang usapan nila bigla sa kani-kanilang mga sarili at nagtanungan ng mga bagay na ibig nilang malaman sa isa't-isa.

"Seryoso January 14 birthday mo?"

Tipid na sumisipsip si Jongin sa iniinom na milktea. "Oo nga. January 14. Bakit? Yun din ba birthday mo?"

"January 12 ako." Sagot ni Kyungsoo bago nakalunok ng pearl sa inumin.

"Capricorn buddy pala tayo." Ngiti ni Jongin. "Cool, magkalapit lang birthday natin. Eh di celebrate natin every 13?"

"Sige ba." Sang-ayon ni Kyungsoo bago sumipsip ulit sa kanyang milktea at lumabas sila sa garden ng mall ng gabing iyon at umupo sa benches sa tapat ng entrance ng The Block.

Tahimik ang dalawa habang magkatabing nakaupo, pinagmamasdan ang mga tao na palabas at papasok ng mall sa gabing iyon.

Napatingin si Kyungsoo kay Jongin na nakatingala sa langit. Ubos na ang milktea nito na nakalatag lang sa tabi niya habang tungkod ang mga kamay sa inuupuan at pinagmamasdan ang bilog na buwan sa taas.

"Ano na naman iniisip mo?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo.

Tumingin si Jongin sa kanya at tumitig ng ilang segundo, minuto, hindi nila mabilang.

Ngumiti si Jongin sa kanya. "Di ba sumagi sa isip mo, pano kung mag-date tayong dalawa?"

Muntik na mabilaukan si Kyungsoo dahil hindi pa ubos ang kanyang milktea at sumisipsip siya nito nang bitawan ni Jongin ang mga salitang...oo, naiisip din niya kung minsan.

Lumunon ulit si Kyungsoo at hinawakan ang milktea ng dalawang kamay malapit sa tuhod niya. Naglakas loob siya muling tingnan si Jongin na tumatawa na ngayon at napatingala ulit sa langit.

Napatingin na din si Kyungsoo sa itaas tsaka sinabing, "Naisip ko rin naman yan. Una, masaya ka kasama, masaya kang asarin, single ka, single ako, kung may dadating naman na gugustuhin ang isang tulad ko na tulad mo, bakit hindi?"

Halik. Isang mariing halik ang sumalubong sa gilid ng mga labi ni Kyungsoo bago niya ipataw ang tingin kay Jongin.

Alam niya sa sarili na gulat ang mukha niya o kaya hindi maipinta. Ganun din naman si Jongin sa kanya, may hiyang ngiti sa labi ngunit nagkikislapan ang mga mata sa nagawang pagnakaw halik sa nakakaimbitang mga labi ni Kyungsoo.

Ngumiti ang dalawa na para bang walang nangyari, pero sa parehong nararamdaman nila, iisa lang ang sinisigaw ng mga puso't isipan nila.

Wala na ngang papantay sa ngiti at titig na pinagsaluhan nila sa isa't-isa mula nang una silang magkakilala. Sa gabing iyon, iyon na ata ang pinakamaganda at pinakamaliwanag sa lahat, na kahit ang bilog na buwan sa maaliwalas na langit ay di kaya nitong pantayan.

"Bakit hindi na lang kaya maging tayo?" Sabay nilang sinabi. Tunog praktisado, ngunit hindi, dahil yun lang naman ang mga eksaktong mga salita na sigaw ng kanilang mga damdamin.

At doon na nga nagsimula ang pausbong nilang relasyon na nag-umpisa lang naman sa kakahabol sa dalawa nilang bestfriend na ayaw nila parehong masaktan.

Sa natitirang gabi na sila'y magkasama, di napigtas ang magkahawak nilang kamay hanggang sa humiwalay na sila sa isa't-isa para umuwi sa kani-kanilang mga bahay, baon ang isang halik, parehong oo, na nagpapatunay na sila na nga mula sa gabing tinadhana para sa kanila.

 

 

~^^^^^~

 

 

Dalawang linggo ang lumipas nang makabalik sina Chanyeol at Sehun galing Japan, at ngayo'y tila bumalik sila sa nakaraan kung saan nagkaharap-harap na naman sila ng mga bestfriends nila, sa coffee shop naman ngayon ng ate ni Jongin sa Ortigas.

Katapat ni Sehun si Kyungsoo at Chanyeol kay Jongin.

Tiniklop ni Sehun ang mga braso sa lamesa at tiningnan nang maigi ang dalawang lalaki sa harap na may kakambal na malagkit na ngiti sa labi.

"Ano na? Alam na ba yan ng mama mo, Kyungsoo?" Astang nakakatandang kapatid ang galawan ni Sehun sa mga minutong iyon.

Nagitla si Kyungsoo at napakurap. "Anong alam na ni mama yung sinasabi mo dyan? Wala pa nga akong sinasabi?"

Si Chanyeol naman ang nanggisa kay Jongin na hindi na nabura ang nakakaasar na ngiti sa kanyang labi. Parang bata, pero aninag sa maaliwalas na mukha ang saya.

"Alam na ba yan ng ate mo, Jongin?" Panggigisa naman ni Chanyeol sa kaibigan sabay tingin sa ate ni Jongin sa counter na kumaway sa kanila at binigyan pa ng thumbs up si Chanyeol.

"Obvious na ba?" Mas lalong lumaki ang ngiti ni Jongin at sinampa niya ang braso palibot sa mga balikat ni Kyungsoo at hinila ang lalaki papalapit sa kanya.

Pinanood lang sila ng dalawa at nanahimik sa lamesa nila bago isiwalat ni Jongin ang katotohanan.

"Nga pala, Yeol, boyfriend ko, si Kyungsoo. Sehun, akin na pala 'tong bestfriend mo." Walang alinlangan niyang isiniwalat sa dalawa na para bang ulat panahon lang para sa araw na iyon. At maulan nga pala sa labas.

Tumawa-tawa lang si Kyungsoo sa tabi ni Jongin at napakagat sa labi sabay tingin kay Sehun. "Boyfriend ko, si Jongin. Uhm, ano? Dali sagot! Di ka ba mag-rereact?"

Kumuha lang ng tacos si Sehun at kumagat nang malakas. "Not surprised."

"Ha?" Panlalaki ng mga mata ni Kyungsoo.

"Medyo inaasahan na kasi namin yan? Kayong dalawa, alam na namin na sinusundan niyo kami lagi at magkasama pa kayo kada-linggo. Nag-Sogo pa nga kayo di ba? Sabi ko sayo Yeol eh, susundan tayo ni Kyungsoo hanggang Sogo nun!" Tawa nilang dalawa. Napaka-ingay.

"Ha?" Gulat na reaksyon nila Jongin. Mas gulat pa sila sa rebelasyon ng mga bestfriend nila kaysa sa walang reaksyon na sukli sa kanila ng dalawa nang sabihin nila ang relationship status nila.

"So, di ka na virgin, Jongin?" Asar ni Chanyeol sa kaibigan habang panay ng kain sa tacos na bigay sa kanila ng ate ni Jongin.

"Eh ikaw, Soo? Nadiligan na ba?" Lumapit pa ulit si Sehun sa bestfriend niya at dinagdag, "Masarap ba?"

Namula pareho ang bagong dilig na si Jongin at Kyungsoo. Tali ang dila nilang dalawa habang walang hiyang tumawa ang mga bestfriend sa harap nila.

"Tangina, kaya pala blooming si Kyungsoo." Apir ni Sehun kay Chanyeol.

"Kaya pala ganda ng ngiti ng bestfriend ko, nakatikim na!" Sambit naman ni Chanyeol kay Jongin na nahihiya na sa tabi ni Kyungsoo. Pero itatanggi pa ba nila kung totoo at tama naman ang hinala ng dalawa?

Tumikhim si Kyungsoo kahit pulang pula na ang buong mukha pababa sa leeg niya.

Humina rin sa wakas ang tawa ng dalawa at sumiksik lalo si Jongin sa gilid ni Kyungsoo.

"Basta ayun, kami na ni Jongin. Mas mabuti na rin na inamin harap-harapan kahit mukhang expected niyo na rin pala." Akap ni Kyungsoo sa braso ng boyfriend niyang nakangiti lang nang pagkalambing sa kanya. Lalo siyang namula at di rin napigilang dampian ito ng halik sa gilid ng kanyang mga labi.

"Uy, sweet." Komento ni Sehun na may proud na ngiti sa nakakaasar nitong mukha.

Humalik lang ulit si Jongin sa pisngi ni Kyungsoo at hinarap ang dalawa.

"Oy, Chanyeol, Sehun, wag na wag niyo kami susundan sa dates namin, kundi..."

"Kundi ano?" Paghahamon ni Chanyeol.

"Kundi, tatapyasin ko yang mahaba mong tenga tsaka," tingin kay Sehun, "yang mahaba mong baba."

"Shit, scary." Tawa lang ulit ni Sehun na sinaluhan na rin ni Chanyeol.

"Kinky ata yung dalawa kaya ayaw nilang sundan natin sila." Bulong ni Chanyeol na lalong ikinapula ng mga mukha nina Jongin at Kyungsoo.

"A-ah basta! Walang sunuran ah?" Wika ni Kyungsoo na may pagbabanta sa tono niya.

"Tch. Parang may time naman kami para sundan kayo. No thanks." Belat ni Sehun sa beatfriend niya.

"Pero alam niyo," Ngiti ni Chanyeol sa dalawa. "Boto ako para sa inyong dalawa."

"Ako rin. Basta Jongin, ingatan mo 'tong bestfriend ko, kundi tutusukin kita ng mahaba kong baba. Naiintindihan?" Banta ni Sehun sa boyfriend ng bestfriend na ikinatuwa naman ni Sehun.

"Kyungsoo, wag mo pakawalan yan. Ingatan mo bestfriend ko, kundi, ipapa-duwende kita." Sabi naman ni Chanyeol kay Kyungsoo na ikinatuwa rin ni Jongin.

Nagtinginan ang bagong mag-boyfriend at nagbungisngis na tila mga batang nakatanggap ng kendi galing sa mga crush nila.

Naghawak sila ng kamay sa ilalim ng mesa at sabay na hinarap muli sina Chanyeol at Sehun para sabihing, "Makakaasa kayo."

Hilaw pa man ang isang relasyon, hihinog rin ito. Sa mga susunod na araw tiyak mas uusbong at lalago pa ang relasyong nag-umpisa sa _bakit hindi na lang tayo?_ hanggang sa tamis lang ng pag-ibig ang mananaig para kay Jongin at Kyungsoo at wala na silang kawala rito.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow nakaabot kayo dito! huhuhu Salamat po shagjagfjyagfJY


End file.
